Gianna Gobb
Gianna Gobb- Daughter of Goblins "If we die together, I'll push you first, just for the record!" Gianna to her ex-boyfriend, Anthony Afterlife as they broke up, discussing death for reasons of Gianna-ness Monster Relation: Daughter of Two Goblins, Gertrude Gobb and Jordan Gobb Friends: Best Friend; Devon Unndër; Close Friends; U.R Sala and Demetria Jones Relationship: Ex- girlfriend to Anthony Afterlife, Ex-crush on Danny Darko and current girlfriend to Kevin Killah Pets: Baby Dragon named Gump Student Type: C+ with the occasional B- Clubs: Drama, Volleyball Team, Outcasts Enemies: Anthony Afterlife, Spectra Vondergeist and Toralei Stripe Favorite Subject: I love drama and I like Freaky Economics at times Favorite Color: Deep Green Favorite Food: Apple Danishes and Earl Grey tea with milk and two sugars Least Favorite Subject: I don't find French with Mr. D'eath that...lively Hobbies: Performing Shakespeare for Gump and mountain hiking Pet Peeve: Annoying noises like slurping soda, popping gum and tongue clucking Friends: After Devon saved my behind underwater, we are joined at the hip, U.R is so funny and Demetria is really creative Pets: I got Gump from a shelter. Poor little dragon was homeless in Deathpool, Bitealy. Personal Appearance: Gianna has light green skin with long forest green hair. She has gold flecked amber eyes. Gianna is 5"4 and weighs 98 pounds. She has a petite body type. Gianna's makeup usually consists of lip balm and blush Family Story: Gianna has an Bitealian accent because she lived there most of her life. Gertrude, her mother was a fashion designer in Dielan, Bitealy while her father was a chef. They met and now reside in a modern goblin tree city about fifteen minutes away from Monster High Enemies' Story: Spectra hates Gianna's BFF so it fits together. Anthony her ex boyfriend now annoys her regularly after she dumped him for being a rude jerk Friends: Devon rescued Gianna from dying in a whirlpool so they instantly clicked and Demetria is a family friend and U.R is a companion from drama Relationship: Anthony Afterlife was an annoying jerk to everyone around him so that was terrible. He raged when Gianna dumped him. At the Dot Dead Gorgeous dance, Gianna's crush, Danny Darko wrote a fake love note to U.R's crush, Deuce Gorgon but signed it with U.R's name. Gianna stood up to him in front of the whole school and it was worth it. Gianna met her current boyfriend, Kevin Killah when he was vacationing in Dielan when Gianna still lived there. They reconnected at Monster High minutes after Gianna ex-crushed Danny at the dance. They have been together for a year, one month, nine days, fourteen hours, fifty-three minutes and twenty seconds. But who's counting? FASHION: Basic~ Gianna wears ripped up black skinny jeans with avocado green tights, a deep green sequined tank top and deep green slides Gloom Beach~ Gianna wears a white ruffled bikini that is splashed with deep green sparkles and dark green platform flip flops Dawn Of The Dance~ Gianna is wearing a gold white and green tiered prom dress with strappy gold heels Skull Shores: Same as her Gloom Beach but also with a sheer dark green cover up dress Dot Dead Gorgeous: Gianna is one of the few girls not wearing a dress. She wears a fading dark green denim romper with black polka dots and black and green polka dot pumps (The rest is TBA) Diary Tagline: You'll have to go through Gump to get my diary. (Diary Coming Soon) Quotes: "So, did ya miss me?" to Kevin, talking about missing each other "Your not the first one to fall for Downton Grabby." Gianna giving advice to U.R on her love life "Look at that crystal clear water!!! Yeah, I like the swamp better." Gianna telling Lagoona Blue what water she prefers at Gloom Beach "King of pranks, Danny Darko. Hilariously evil, witty and cruel without realizing it. Yup, he's a keeper!" Gianna jokes to Demetria when the conversation turns to why Gianna ex crushed Danny Facts: Her date at the Dawn Of The Dance were her friends. (She was single.) Gianna can only wear eyeliner at school dances even though she sneaks it on in the ghoul's room at school. Gianna had her first kiss with Danny Darko. It was at Gloom Beach in a cabaña when the lights went out. She slinked away, making him think it was Frankie Stein. Gianna is 15 in Monster Years but 149 in Goblin Time Category:Goblin Category:Females Category:Original Characters